Arranged to Be A Scott
by ScarletEnVogue
Summary: Arranged Marriages. Would you accept it, would you fight it? For Haley & Taylor James, and Nathan & Lucas Scott, it is a reality. No choices here, James girls must become Scott wives. So what happens when love interferes, and ruins it all? NALEY & BRUCAS
1. Acceptance & Denial

_**Chapter One- **_

_**Acceptance and Denial**_

Ever since Haley Scott could remember she had been Haley Scott. That was her last name, it had seemed it had been that way forever. And the sad part was... she wasn't even married.

Her real name was Haley James, but at the ripe old age of six, her parents had started hinting that she should get used to her last name being Scott.

That was because the very elite James's had moved away from their high profile New York lifestyle when their second daughter, Haley was born. They had only ever had two children, two gorgeous beautiful girls, Taylor and Haley James.

Now, the James's were incredibly old-fashioned, and believed strongly in old traditions. Mr. and Mrs. James (Jimmy and Lydia) had grown up with far too much money and far too much power. They were incredibly protective, way too controlling, and had way to much free time to boast and gloat over their overfilled bank accounts.

Jim James was the most protective of both parents. These were, of course, his perfectly pampered beauty queen daughters. He wanted them to grow up rich, grow up civilized, and grow up to be successful. And although New York was a perfect place to be successful, it didn't seem right to raise children there. So, selling their six-bedroom penthouse on 5th Avenue, the James's built an oversized mansion on a rolling green hill smothered by trees in the perfect little quaint community of Tree Hill, North Carolina. The mansion was crammed with expensive antiques, and overstuffed couches, but mostly what it was crammed with was fear. Fear by Jim, that his absolutely stunning little angels, wouldn't end up with the best things in life.

I mean, after all, Tree Hill wasn't filled with promising bachelors. It was filled however, with another financially successful rich, snotty family.

The Scott's. Mayor Dan Scott, had been mayor of Tree Hill for nearly 7 years when the James's moved into town. He was married to his completely perfect trophy wife, Karen Scott, and they had two completely perfect, well groomed, raised with money sons. Both about Haley and Taylor's age, Nathan and Lucas.

Now Jim was a smart man. He didn't add to his family's fortune by being stupid. He knew business, and he knew a good business proposition when he saw one. For after three days of living in Tree Hill he had already decided that the only future he saw for his daughters in Tree Hill, had the name Scott written all over it.

It was a match made in heaven. Combine the James's money, with the power Dan held over Tree Hill, and already they were strong. By uniting their offspring... well there really was absolutely no smarter move to make.

So, Jim and Lydia sat down with Dan and Karen, after their children met at preschool, and decided right then and there. Their children were to be married. Dan thought it was completely wonderful, not only did he not have to worry about his son's running off with any cheap tramps, but Jim held power in New York City! And Dan (of course) was always hungry for power. Karen wasn't at all thrilled about it, but she held no power in the marriage. 6 and a half years of being married to Dan Scott had left her meek and abused.

On June 8th, when Lucas, Nathan and Haley were six, and Taylor was 7 and a half, it was arranged. Nathan was to be wed to Taylor, and Lucas was to be wed to Haley. It was signed in ink, hands were shaken, and the adults smiled down as the 2 little girls, and the 2 little boys played together timidly. The girls fighting over Malibu Barbie, and the boy's shoving over a plastic dump truck.

None of them realized how important that day was in their lives.

Because that day, just determined the rest of their days as long as they lived.

"Haley, Taylor, kitchen, NOW," Jim James voice thundered over the James mansion. It was ten years later, and a slightly aged, but still wealthy Jim watched impatiently for his gorgeous teenage daughters to appear.

Haley appeared first, as always. She was the good one. Always obeying, always the good grades. No trouble from Haley.

Then there was Taylor. She had trouble written all over her. From her illegal tattoo she kept hidden from her father, to her nose ring and failing grades, she had let her family down since the first day she said "I wish we weren't rich." Not that Taylor had anything against shopping sprees... but please, an arranged marriage? Just because her father wanted to be "traditional?" She, along with Haley, felt like they were trapped in an old early 1900's movie that just kept replaying. Always the same responses from their parents, "It's for the best.", "You'll thank us when your older.", "There couldn't be a smarter or more perfect match."

"Where's your sister?" Jim asked agitated, glancing at Haley, and then at the long windy sweeping staircase. A couple moments passed, and then they both heard the sound as sneaker-clad feet made their way slowly down. Eventually Taylor appeared at the bottom of the days, hair a mess, wearing rumpled clothes that looked like she'd slept in. In fact it looked suspiciously like she'd just snuck in a moment ago, because she looked shocked to see her father tapping his foot impatiently waiting for her.

"TAYLOR," his voice boomed over the lobby even though she was basically right in front of him. She rubbed the temples of her forehead, perhaps warding off, or struggling with a hangover.

"I'm here," she mumbled, "What do you want?" Jim lowered his gaze to where Haley stood. Her long auburn hair was pristinely brushed, and was left down and natural. She wore a long sleeved pink boat necked shirt, that showed very little skin. She also wore white denim Capri's and matching pink and white corked-bottomed wedges. She looked exactly how a good wealthy daughter was supposed to look. It also didn't hurt that she had on a gorgeous, Tiffany & Co, diamond and pearl choker.

"What do I want?!" Jim asked angrily, "I want you to be more like your sister!" And with an angry glare, Jim stomped out of the lobby, leaving Haley to roll her eyes dramatically at Taylor.

"What's wrong with you?" Haley hissed, "Did you seriously just sneak in?!" Taylor pulled her after-party frizzed hair up into a messy bun, and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"What's it matter to you, you little stuck-up bitch? It's not like you've ever been to a real party in your life. Too busy being daddy's little "bundle of perfection?" huh? It's too bad you missed out. Lucas was there," she said with a nasty little wink. Haley's mouth dropped. She thought Lucas was her equivalent in the Scott family. Lucas was the good one. Lucas was her arranged husband. Taylor got the party one. Taylor got Nathan. Haley thought she got the sweet one who liked to read, and play innocent basketball.

"What's the matter princess?" Taylor asked, bulging out her bottom lip and looking pouty, "You should be happy. It turns out your "husband" is a hell of a kisser." With that, Taylor spun on her mud splattered pink high-top Converse, and waltzed back up the staircase. Probably to pass out for the entire day, only to wake up and go out again.

Haley watched her pathetic sister, walk upstairs like she was so much better than her. Like she had this life down. Taylor seemed to think she'd coast through high school well enough for daddy to pay off her teachers so she could grad. She also thought she'd get out of this marriage by running off with a rock star after daddy finished paying all the bills. They'd move to Paris and party all night, and Taylor would change her name, and live off the luxuries of her rock star husband.

Haley was a bit more practical. Haley had accepted that her father would be breathing down her neck until the day she graduated. After that, she was Lucas's. She'd already accepted her marriage to Lucas. She figured they'd get married, go to separate colleges across the country. See each other every now and then, and basically carry out their own lives. Lucas was her best friend in the entire world. She loved him. Not love-love, but friendship love.

Now she couldn't help but wonder, despite how childish and girly it made her seem... did her sister make out with her husband?!?!

Nathan ran his hand over his rumpled gray tee-shirt, yawning as he made his way down the hallway of the Scott mansion towards the kitchen. He kicked open the walnut swinging door, and entered the kitchen, shocking the hell out of the timid red-haired maid, Natalie, who had been scrubbing a pot furiously. She glanced at him, lips trembling nervously. Natalie was three years older than Nathan, and had basically had a thing for him since she started working at the Scott place two years ago. It was blantantly obvious to everything, including Nathan who paid little attention to her. She was all-right looking, with her outrageously curly red hair, and dimpled cheeks, and tiny waist. But she was so goddamn nervous all the time, he couldn't exactly see her doing body shots at the next rager with him. Which, unfortunately, was one of the qualities he looked for in a girl.

"Anything I can get for you, Mr. Scott?" Natalie asked timidly, putting down her dirty dish rag. Nathan shook his head, yawning again, opening the fridge and drinking some orange juice from the carton. She giggled at this act, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Natalie blushed deeply, obviously annoyed at herself for giggling, and returned to the dishes. He shrugged, replacing the orange juice carton, letting his thoughts drift to the previous night. A party, of course. Drinking, dancing, stripping, maybe some mild drugs? He couldn't exactly remember, which to him was a sign of a good night. He remembered Taylor, half naked in just her bra (perhaps due to strip poker?) making out with Lucas.

_Ha Lucas_, Nathan thought. He was still sleeping it off. For the first time in ages, Nathan had gotten his practically-a-saint-betrothed brother to come to a party with him. He had gotten wasted, and got it on with Nathan's to-be-wife.

Not that Nathan gave a shit. This whole arranged marriage thing was a joke to him. Plus, Taylor was a joke as well. She'd probably die of a OD before graduation, or move to Amsterdam before this whole marriage thing even made it to the courts. Lucas and Haley, however were different. Both of them (for some reason) had accepted it. Why?! Nathan hadn't the faintest. Lucas was a pushover, easily swayed by their controlling asshole-of-a-dad, Dan. Destined to be the next mayor of Tree Hill, granted all the power of the New York James's. Nathan, on the other hand, was expected to thrive at basketball, and make it to the NBA. Which he planned to do, maybe. If the opportunity came, if the mood strikes.

One of the perks of having Dan Scott as a father, was that he would never have to worry about working to get into anything. So he didn't. Nathan drank excessively, partied non-stop, and played basketball in between. School was something he left his highly-paid, highly-educated, imported from France, 30-year old tutor to deal with. She did his homework, and got him through school. Nathan showed up at Tree Hill High (sometimes) to hang out with his friends, and get a check mark on the attendance list. His tutor would drop by later after hours, and obtain all the notes, and assignments he was supposed to do, and quietly and efficiently do them for him.

It was a good life, no doubt. The only thing that bothered him was that as long as he wanted his father to keep being able to have the power he does, the Scott's, always had to have the James's to lean on. So, the Scott boys, always had to be "polite and courteous" to the James girls. Bullshit, Nathan thought. He had sex with Taylor on occasion, that was about as courteous as he got, and as far as polite... well one time he complimented her cleavage.

Taylor was fun. She was his equivalent in the James household. Her sister, Haley was a snotty ass, bitch. Daddy's little princess.

What a joke. Haley was the only part of the arrangement that got on his nerves. Having to see his brother actually consider marrying the stuck-up twit mad him mad.

_Some life, _Nathan thought angrily, _Everyday having to wake up next to that little snot. _He shrugged though, kind of grateful in a way. As he exited the kitchen, leaving a still-blushing Natalie, all he could think was,

_Thank god that isn't me. _


	2. In Trouble & Causing It

**A/N:**Sorry it's been so long since an update! I kind of forgot this story excited! So hopefully new updates soon on all my stories:) Thanks!

**In Trouble & Causing It**

There was a part of Lucas Scott who wondered why he had turned out exactly the way he had turned out. Why he wasn't exactly like his brother Nathan, who cared about no one other than himself, and saw only the beer in front of him, instead of his impending future. Lucas wondered why he read Shakespeare, and not Maxim, and why he accepted Hailey as his future bride, instead of Nathan who accepted Taylor as his fuck-buddy.

Today he wondered these things as he drove himself to school, mildly hung over from the previous night where he seemed to remember making out with a girl… but for the life of him he could not remember who she was. She seemed familiar, and she was topless at the time. He remembered Nathan getting him completely hammered and then he remembered this girl coming on to him.

Then it hit him.

"Shit," he said aloud, shaking his head, suddenly not feeling so different from his brother, "It was Taylor."

Haley stepped out of her beige Denali SUV, her cork-bottomed wedges hit the pavement and she swung her pink and white oversized Kate Spade bag that matched her outfit, over her shoulder. Hitting the lock button on her keychain the car beeped twice, flashed its lights and fell silent. She walked with a certain confidence about her. Noting that she didn't care what people thought about her preppiness. Some people mistook this confidence for snobiness, and was therefore referred to in smaller circles as variations of the word bitch. Haley didn't care… that much. She held her head high, because the higher it was the more she could pretend she didn't hear the whispering and the swear words. Today she couldn't pretend not to hear one comment though. It came from within a tightly enclosed circle of jocks, and when Haley looked she wasn't even remotely surprised to see it coming from the one person she despised most at her school, Nathan too-good-for-the-world Scott.

"Haley," he had called, "What the hells shoved so far up your ass that makes you walk like that?" he laughed, and naturally people joined in. She turned to him, her cheeks flaring instantly.

"Nathan Scott," she said, her words as sharp as knives, "I may seem anal to you, but at least I'm not a man-whore. You sleep with so many girls, I bet you're middle names Chlamydia." Some of Nathan's friends laughed on Haley's behalf saying things like "Woahhh" and "Ouch." Haley turned to keep walking.

"Not that you would know, right Haley? Tree Hill's own little virgin saint. Saving yourself for my brother, eh? Too bad your sister got to him first." Another chorus of "ouchs" from the surrounding students. Little battles like this between Haley and Nathan were extremely common. They hated each other, it was a well known fact. This time Haley had nothing to say, nothing she wanted to say aloud anyway, and walked briskly to first period, a full fifteen minutes early.

"You know it's true," Nathan called again, "Guess your fairytale life isn't so perfect, is it?" She didn't reply, slamming the front school door behind her.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders at his friends.

The final bell rang to signal the start of first period, and as usual Brooke Davis was no where near ready to leave for her class, much less already be seated in it. She finished her long winded chat with her close friend Bevin, and moseyed off to her locker where she spent another ten minutes getting her books, fixing her hair and applying three coats of her favourite shimmer strawberry lip-gloss. Lazily and with a yawn, she finally mustered enough courage to wander to English Lit. She opened the door, and slid through it just as her teacher, the notoriously evil Mr. Barber, finished up a lecture. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, preparing for the lash for being late.

"Ms. Davis, you decided to honour us with your prescence this morning? How lovely… it seems you're a full twenty-five minutes late and have already missed the key lecture of the class. You are therefore unable to complete today's assignment, and are therefore missing a required part of the course. In turn you are looking at a failing grade, and if I can presume correctly, I'm guessing this isn't the only class you're failing. In other words Ms. Davis, because of your tardy habits, and your love for gossiping, you are, in essence on the edge of failing. If I was you, I would not only get to class on time," he said with an harsh glare, "but step up your grade. If I don't see an improvement by the end of this week, I'm referring to the principal that you attend summer school." Brooke sighed, rolled her eyes and took her seat at the very back of the class. Bull if he actually thought Brooke Davis would do school in the summer. She pulled out her iPod very prepared to drone out Mr. Barber and her homework for the rest of the day.

"Oh yes, and Ms. Davis?" Mr. Barber inquired. Brooke narrowed her eyes and pulled the white headphone from her ear.

"What?"

"You owe me the amount of minutes you were late . That's twenty-five minutes, plus interest. So be prepared for a half-hour detention after school." Brooke sighed again, wondering why on earth she had even shown up to school today. She glanced at the girl next to her furiously working on the lengthy assignment. She shrugged, Mr. Barber was right, she missed the lecture, no need for the assignment. Leaning her chair on the wall and relaxing in it, she drowned out the world with a six-minute club remix of "This is Why I'm Hot."

As the bell rang for lunch, Haley walked out of her Physics class wearing a smile after learning she had achieved the highest mark on the midterm. Without noticing she accidentally ran headfirst into Lucas. She looked up at him, and he looked up at her.

"Hey," she said, tucking a piece of auburn hair behind her ear. She wondered why this was so awkward, they were best friends. She knew that Lucas would never sleep with her sister… would he? Was it a rumour, or wasn't it? He was acting strange, almost nervous.

"Hey," he replied… "Umm, what's new?" Haley raised an eyebrow, and started walking to her locker. Lucas walked beside her.

"Are we still going for lunch?" Haley asked. Usually on Fridays they went for lunch at Deb's Diner, which was conveniently down the road.

"Uh, sure.. If you want…" he said evasively. Haley sighed, and turned to him.

"Did you sleep with my sister?" she asked. Might as well be blunt, the world was sick of small talk. His eyes went wide.

"Sleep with her?" he said shocked. Haley nodded, "No, of course!" he replied, "I didn't sleep with her… but I think, well, I think I might've kissed her.. Maybe. I was really drunk… one of Nathan's stupid ideas…" Lucas said, dragging out the truth.

"Why do you listen to him!?" Haley asked frustrated, picking up the pace.

"He's my brother," Lucas replied, as if it was obvious.

"So?" Haley asked sharply, "He's a jackass. You know that." Lucas sighed.

"Yeah well… sometimes we do stupid things. I was just having a weak moment. Haley look, I'm sorry…" She shrugged, picking up the pace.

"It's fine," she said bluntly, leaving Lucas behind. Lucas exhaled deeply, and shut his eyes, leaning against a nearby locker.

"Yeah… right," he muttered, turning the opposite way. Haley was his best friend, and now maybe he ruined that.

The final bell rang, signalling that school was over not only for the day but for the week. Freedom for everyone.. Except Brooke of course who wandered to her English Lit class to spend half a dreaded hour with the one teacher she despised the most. Many of her friends tried to stop her on her way to the classroom, weekend plans, upcoming parties, updated gossip, but Brooke was determined not to be late. Her attitude a lot of the time was that she just didn't care, but she knew that if she was late again, she'd be here till Monday. Scooting through the door in her thigh-high Chanel boots, she makes it to her seat just past 3:05. Mr. Barber enters the room not a few seconds later and actually looks surprised to see her here on time.

"Ms. Davis, what a pleasure. Now please hand over your iPod, cell phone, and any other things of interest. I wouldn't want you having a good time while you're here." Brooke groans, shoving them into his greasy hand. She sighs and leans back in her chair, attempting to count the number of bumps on the ceiling as a way to pass the time.

Some time later after losing count about one trillion times she made it all the way up to 212, when she was distracted by the door opening. She immediately forgets the number as she sees Lucas Scott walk in. Brooke knew him… sort of. His brother Nathan was the star of the basketball team, Luke had tried out too.. But Nathan, being macho as he was, dubbed basketball "his" thing. Lucas didn't make the team. Brooke raised her eyebrows, maybe it was because there were no other boys in the room to distract her, but Lucas looked hot. Hotter than she remembered. He had a buff sculpted upper body, and mussed blonde hair that fell so cutely over his forehead, almost blocking the way of his milky eyes. He looked at her, clearly surprised to find anyone else in the room. He quickly looked away.

That's weird, Brooke thought to herself, Boys never look away from me. Especially cute boys.

"Ahh, my star pupil, Lucas Scott!" Mr. Barber announced. Lucas looked slightly embarrassed. Brooke wondered why. Was he ashamed to look smart in front of a cheerleader?

"Hey, Mr. Barber." He said nervously. Mr. Barber glanced from Luke's nervousness to Brooke.

"Ahh, don't worry about Ms. Davis, she's just here to be bored out of her skull, she won't pay any attention to us." Brooke rolled her eyes. "So, questions? Comments? How's the latest chapter coming?" Lucas pulled out a thick manila folder from his book bag.

"Done the last chapter. Umm…" he glanced at Brooke, "I'll just leave it with you for the weekend." Mr. Barber raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Luke nodded, and quickly made his way out the door. Brooke Davis was one of the most beautiful, popular girls in school. Every guy he knew had liked her at some point or another, and he had to admit, there was a fire to her, that many girls were lacking. She barely knew him, but he had watched her habits for some time. Always a secret admirer.

"Ms. Davis, since you arrived on time, and have been quiet the entire time, you may leave as well." Mr. Barber announced. Brooke grinned, stuffing her crap in her bag so fast it was incredible. She was in such a rush she forgot to ask for her cell phone and her iPod back. Brooke Davis was anything but subtle and she had a curiosity in her stronger than anyone else she knew.

"Lucas!" she called down the hallway. He was only ten feet in front of her. He stopped and turned around to face her, confused as to why she was talking to him. She caught up with him. Curiosity kills the cat, they saw, or at least the cheerleader.

"What was that thing you gave him?"

"What thing?" Luke asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"The folder. Are you writing a book, or something?" His tall frame, shrunk slightly. Nobody but him and his favourite English teacher were supposed to know.

"Yeah… maybe… well… why do you care?" Brooke shrugged, raising an eyebrow in a flirty fashion. God, he was hot.

"I've always had this thing for writers. Do you hang out at Starbucks, and write poetry?" she asked hopeful to fulfill one of her fantasies. He smiled.

"No. Not usually." A playful grin flashed over her face.

"Too bad, I gotta thing for boys who write poetry." Or all boys really, she thought. Lucas smiled, looking up at her. "You should write me something. Show me whatcha got," she said with a little wink. Lucas smiled again.

"Maybe I already have," he told her, mustering up his flirting skills, "Maybe you're in my book already." This time Brooke just raised an eyebrow and watched a smiling Lucas walk away.

"See ya Brooke Davis," he called back. Brooke watched him walk away, completely intrigued. She bit the corner of her cheek, when it occurred to her that she had forgotten her cell phone and iPod in class. She hustled back to the classroom, but found it empty. Her cell was laying on the desk…. Right next to the manila folder that contained Lucas's book. Was she really in it? Looking behind her shoulder in both directions, making sure that Mr. Barber was not in the room, she swiped her cell phone, and the folder and in one quick motion swept it all into her oversized bag.

School had been over for a while by the time Haley made it out to her car. Her Kate Spade bag felt heavy on her shoulder, overfilled with textbooks and folders, containing all the materials for the various clubs she belonged to. Yearbook, Grad Council, Leadership, Haley did it all. She beeped her Denali opened and tossed her bags in the back seat, eager to relieve herself of the weight on her shoulder. She climbed into the drivers seat, slid the key into the ignition and turned… nothing. She tried again… nothing.

"Fuck." Haley moaned. "Dead battery." She thumped her head on the steering wheel in frustration, and tried once more, dead. She had no jumper cables, and even if she did would have no idea how to use them. She was about to call her father when there was a knock on the window. She jumped and looked. She jumped again when she saw that Nathan Scott was the one knocking on the window. Unable to roll down the electric windows with a dead battery, Haley opened the door and got out.

"Car trouble?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Maybe, but why would you care?" He exhaled sharply.

"Fine, you know what? Whatever, I was going to help you out, but clearly no help will be appreciated here." He turned to walk away. Haley bit her tongue.

"Nathan.. Wait….. Look I'm sorry… I could really use the help," she said helplessly. Nathan turned. Without saying a word, he got some cables out of the backseat of his luxury crew cab, and hooked them up to Haley's Denali.

"You seem pretty good at this," Haley commented, straining herself for something nice to say. Nathan glanced at her. He paused, smiled, and looked up at her with funny expression.

"Does it pain you that much to compliment me?" he asked. Haley couldn't help but smile. She said nothing, but Nathan took it for a yes. He finished hooking up the cables and got behind the wheel of his truck. He turned over the engine, and asked Haley to do the same. Her Denali started with a purr.

"There you go," Nathan said, coming over to unhook his handiwork. Haley got out and leaned against her truck, crossing her arms.

"Thank you," she told him, "That was surprisingly nice." Nathan nodded.

"Don't mention it," he said making a move to leave. Guilt plagued Haley somewhere deep inside.

"Nathan, wait," she said. He stopped.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." He turned to her.

"I doubt that. There's nothing you love more than making me look like that failure I am." Haley was offended.

"Well it's not like your perfectly innocent in all of this… you love making me look like a stuck-up bitch, admit it." Nathan smiled.

"Maybe just a little." A mutual peace had come between them, both for once accepting what they had done. A sort of calm. Haley was appreciative for his sudden random act of kindness and Nathan was starting to realize maybe she wasn't as perfect as she tried to act to be.. And he kind of found her more tolerable because of it. Maybe almost…. Cute?

"We'll I'll see you," Haley said climbing into her Denali. He waved. Haley liked the way he waved, he had a little half smile that went along with it that was maybe…. Almost…..cute?


End file.
